


士兵，你為何要皺眉？【盾基盾無差】

by StevenYuusha



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Love Poems, M/M, Short, Why Did I Write This?
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 00:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StevenYuusha/pseuds/StevenYuusha
Summary: 關於隊長經常皺眉。





	士兵，你為何要皺眉？【盾基盾無差】

士兵，你為何要皺眉？  
雖然你的金發不如兄長閃耀，你的眼睛不如兄長蔚藍，你的力量不如兄長強大，  
但是為何你要與神明作比較？

你於凡人而言，已經擁有最美麗的金髮，他們窮盡一生也未能得到的力量，還有藏著一抹綠的美麗眼睛。  
而你還擁有凡人永遠都不會得到的  
－邪神的鍾愛。

把手指插進你髮絲之間所感受到的柔軟，如同得到被母親擁入懷的安全感。你的正直造就了你的強大。雖然我不會感謝父親從冰上撿到我，但我要感謝他們從冰裡找回你。你失去的那七十年時光，就是為了與我相遇而預備的。從你眼睛中看到的那一抹綠，就能證明你心中有我。

士兵，你為何要皺眉？  
你可是擁有邪神鍾愛的凡人啊！


End file.
